Pact of Silence
by Tygger3389
Summary: Young Justice is over, has been for three years. It's members have parted ways and vowed to never speak of the disaster it was again, until a comatose Zatanna wakes up and drags old memories to the surface. Robin X Zatanna X Kid Flash in a Friendship way.


**Hey guys, another new one for you! Don't worry, I'll still keep up with all my other stories. This is a kind of different idea that just came to me while I was doing that thing were I get really depressed while walking in the rain the other day. So this will not really be a happy story. I hope you enjoy it anyways! ~ Tygger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans, if I did, I wouldn't be writing these, you'd be watching them on TV!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teen Titans X Young Justice<strong>_

_**Pact of Silence**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Robin sat alone in the dark, the way he did every year on this day, unmoving and emotionless, until then endless job of crime fighting called him to action. Today he was remembering a past team, a past disaster, one he'd sworn to never speak of again. There were certain days he always wished he could forget, the death of his parents, for example, or his biggest fight with Batman and of course, this one. This was a day of regret, of reliving events he could never change, of wishing things hadn't happened the way they had. He felt guilty, unworthy of the mercy fate had shown him, but all his shrinks had agreed that was normal. They'd all needed a few after that day, each one wanting to diagnose them with something different. Post traumatic stress disorder, one had sworn while another one claimed their problem to be an abandonment issue. When they discussed it, Robin and Kid Flash were never sure which they actually had, but there was always one thing they could agree on, Young Justice had been a disaster.

Robin jumped as a loud tone cut through the silence of his dark room. For a moment he thought he was being called out to go save the city again, then his eyes settled on the nearly forgotten phone in the corner. Very few people had this number, he thought, picking it up, "Richard Greyson."

"Mr. Greyson, sir?" nervous, feminine voice ventured on the other side of the line, "I'm Nurse Adams at Gotham General Hospital, I was told to call you with any updates concerning a Miss Zatara?"

His mouth went dry and he was sure his face was at least a few shades paler now, "Yes, what's happened? Is she okay?"

"Oh, yes, sir." Nurse Adams assured him, "It's just… she's awake."

"A-awake?" He stuttered, he wasn't an expert on coma patients, but he was fairly sure that after three years in one, you didn't just wake up.

"She just opened her eyes all of a sudden." Adams informed him, "Asked where she was. We told her she'd been in an accident and that she was in the hospital. The Doctor wanted to wait for her next of kin to be there when he told her how long she'd been asleep for."

"Her father's away on business." Robin informed her, "I'll take care of her in his stead. I'll be there within the hour."

Robin couldn't keep his hands from shaking with nerves as he approached Zatanna's hospital room. She didn't know what had happened, what they'd lost that day. He bit his lip as he pushed open her door, she didn't know how long she'd been asleep for. She looked up as he walked in and frowned. He new he looked different and so did she. They'd trimmed her hair over the years, keeping it the same basic style and length, but she'd physically matured; the baby fat had disappeared from her cheeks, her whole body seemed to have gotten longer and thinner and she was showing signs of potentially being quite busty someday. He'd dressed in a way that he'd hoped would be recognizable, a red, pull over hoodie, jeans, sneakers and a pair of dark glasses. He'd even tried to smooth down his hair a little. After a long minute, her eyes seemed to light up as she recognized him, "Robin? What am I doing here? Did you do something different with your hair? You look taller."

He stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to say, "Zatanna… I, um, I don't know how to say this gently…"

"Say what?" She wondered aloud, then flashed him one of her quirky grins, "Did I hurt myself practicing spells again?"

"You've been asleep for a long time." He told her shaking his head at her previous comment, her cavalier expression only making him feel worse, "For four years, actually."

The grin melted off Zatanna's face and she visibly paled, "What do you mean four years? What happened?"

"Do you remember," He shuddered, going back to that day in his memory, "We were standing in the kitchen at Mount Justice, Meghan had just made cookies and we were laughing at Wally because he burned his mouth on one. He didn't want to wait until they were cooled. All of a sudden, you fell down, something had hit you in the head and you just stopped moving. We were attacked by The Injustice League, they caught us off guard, I don't know how we pulled through, but when someone finally had time to check you, you wouldn't wake. You've been here ever since."

"No…" She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "This is a dream, right? I'm dreaming… I'm having a bad dream. This isn't happening to me. I… I have to wake up!"

"This isn't a dream, Zatanna," Robin tried to fight back his own tears, "I wish it was."

"Sir," A nurse opened the door, frowning at him, "You're getting her too worked up, she needs rest."

He bowed his head, standing, "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," The woman told him, not unkindly, "You can see her again in the morning."

"Thank you." He nodded, starting to leave. Part of him hoped that she would protest, beg him to stay or at least plead for a few more minutes, but she just sobbed quietly, ignoring him completely. Part of him wanted to stay and help his old friend, to hold and comfort her. It would have been nice to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't promise that. Part of him wanted her to need him then, but part of him was relieved that she didn't.


End file.
